Believe me, listen me Bella
by Victory87
Summary: Believe me when I teld you I will survive, listen me when I teld you all your spechs are lies, it's your last chance.


**A little fic without any pretention just a little one for make me remember how I did fanfic before and for a friend, Anna Bella my dear, I know you wanted me to do a real Bellamort like I did but this is a training before write again good fic ^^ (I hope ) And a big merci to my beta who did it, and trust me it was hard for her x3 **

**I hope you will enjoy it ^^ it made a very long time I didn't write (plus it's in english) So don't forget the little review :3 **

_Bella, my Bella, believe me when I say that I will kill him and come back alive. Listen to me when I tell you that nothing can happen to me. I'm saying this one last time, this is your last chance to believe me or you will regret it all your life._

This is what I told her the last time I saw her, I told her to believe me, to listen to me. I told her it was her last chance to keep her place as my favourite, as my most faithful, but she lost it. She was right though, and now, maybe I'm not dead, maybe I'll get my human body back one day, maybe everything is going to be as it was before, but I know that I was lying to her then. Now the only thing I've left my soul, not even a whole soul but just a part of it. I lost everything, my power, my body... yes, I hate humanity, but I prefered having a body, now I'm only something that seems akin to a ghost, nobody fears me anymore, they all forgot. And the worst is that I lost her. No, I don't love her, but now she is in jail, and no other Death Eater will help me to come back, she was the only one.

Finally I've come back, with Wormtail's help. I've sent someone looking for Bellatrix and all the others, I've asked her to explain me why she never left the prison. I know it's impossible for a simple witch, but I wanted to see if she had become weak and insane. My question destroyed her, and I'm happy with it, she isn't someone I can rely on.

Disappointment comes after disappointment; she never succeeds to do what I ask her to anymore, so after each failure I torture her, her screams calm me down, I need to heard her beg for forgiveness to keep my head clear. I stop listening to her ideas as well, she becomes nothing to me.

Now years have gone by, Harry is dead, my Death Eaters are all by my side, but some of them died, the best ones are old by now, I have new Death Eaters but they are stupid, unable to understand what it's like to fight for a good cause. None of them is really good, they are here because I forced them, because they fear me, none is here because we share the same ideals, the same desires. Yes, they hate Muggles, but that's all.

The meeting is coming to an end, at my left sits Bellatrix still, her dear husband died years ago, her sisters and their family as well, she is alone. At my right there is nobody; Rogue is dead, Lucius is dead and none of the others would be able to handle it. I call Bella before she leaves, and we wait until we are left alone. She tries to kneel before me, but her back hurts terribly; so I tell her that she must do it, even if she suffers, because the pain I can give her will be so much worse. I watch her quietly, she has grown old, I see the marks of time on her beautiful face, her body weakened. I ask her one simple question, and I see so much sadness in her eyes:

"How old are you now?"

"I'm 70 years old, my Lord."

"You're much older now."

"Yes my Lord, but the most important thing is you, and you remained young."

She's right, I am the most important, she is nothing.

"You may leave."

I watch her leave, I wasn't able to tell her what I really wanted to say, I don't know why but it doesn't matter, I will tell her tomorrow.

It is three in the morning when one of my slaves awakes, I want to kill him but I change my mind when he tells me why.

"Bellatrix became ill in the middle of the night, the doctor thinks she will die before the sun rises."

I throw my clothes on and in no time I'm by my Bella's side. I tell the doctor to leave us alone. When he finally leaves, I take her hand in mine, I don't know why, she is nothing after all. With her little voice, she tells me something I will never forget.

"My Lord, it was a greatest pleasure to serve you, but now I'm old, and now ill. I really wish I could stay with you my Lord, but I'm glad to leave when you're on top of the world."

"Bellatrix, you were my favourite and my most faithful and I… I wanted to say…"

I cannot finish my sentence, she's already gone. There are so many things I wanted to tell her, like that I never really thought that she was nothing to me, or that I need her by my side; but now she's dead, she'll never know these things, she died with a smile on her lips. I don't know why, but I feel my head fall, and my lips crash on hers. I know she can't feel it, but... Why didn't I give her immortality? Because I'm an egoist, who can't think of anybody but himself. Now what will I do? I'm alone, for real this time.

Bellatrix's funeral takes place the day after, I am the only one among the crowd that she has really known, the others are only here because I told them to come. I don't know why, but I feel anger against all of them, so they all leave as quickly as possible. I see her in her black coffin with red velvet. She was beautiful for her age. I regret that I've never kissed her lips when she was young, that I've never held her. I always tortured her or blamed her, sometimes I felt like being nice and I told her she had done well, but it wasn't often. I knew that she loved me, and she knew that I lusted after her. I don't know why I never tried anything. I injured her so many times, just to calm down, or to have her by my side, and hear her screams.

But now I'm alone, alone forever, what am I going to do? The wizarding world is at my feet. My dream has come true now, but there's no one here to enjoy victory with me.

For Merlin's sake, I miss her so much already and she had only been gone for one single day. I think I love her.

**review x3 ( I know the end is strange x) )**


End file.
